A Penny saved is a Penny earned
by SailorYue
Summary: What if Penny stopped Captain Hammer from firing the death ray? Penny lives au


When I first watched the musical, and i saw Penny hiding in the chairs, I halfway thought she would run out to stop Hammer from firing the death ray. Here's how that would have gone down...

...

"Give my regards to St Peter. Or whoever has his job, in hell." Captain Hammer leveled Dr Horrible's death ray to his face and was about to pull the trigger, only to be stopped when a red blur slammed into him.

"Wait, don't do it!" A voice rang out. Dr Horrible recognized it, even tho he was starting to lose conciousness due to Hammer's boot crushing his windpipe. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the red hair that belonged to dear sweet Penny.

"Penny? What are you still doing here?" Captain Hammer asked, keeping the death-ray steady." Why didn't you run when this maniac started his attack?"

Penny held her hand on Hammer's arm, as if trying to get him to point the ray gun else where. "I'm not sure, I felt that I needed to stay, in case someone needed help."

" Well no one will need that once I rid this world of a murderous mad scientist."

Said Murderous Mad scientist was starting to black out, but he had to warn them. The death ray was malfunctioning, probably when he dropped it, and if Hammer tried to fire it, it possibly would explode. The idiot won't listen, but SHE might. He reached out and tapped Penny on the foot. When she looked down, he gestured to Captain Hammer's boot planted on his chest.

"Captain Hammer, he can't breathe, please let him up." She asked sweetly.

"Alright, but don't try anything funny Doctor. Or should I say Billy?" Captain Hammer kept the ray leveled at his face as Billy sat up, choking in air.

"Are you crazy? You're going to get everyone killed!" He shouted between breaths.

" See Penny, this is why the world needs to have less villains and more heroes. Anyone can be a hero, or a villain." Captain Hammer looked itching to pull the trigger. It was ironic what Captain Hammer defined as heroic and villainous. "And this villain was all set to kill me just moments ago."

Dr Horrible climbed to his feet, irritated at the Captain. Was he really the only one who saw what was happening?

"Everyone deserves a second chance, even people like Dr Horrible. " Penny said crossing her arms, side-stepping from him.

"Very well, I'll let your little Billy-buddy live, for now." Hammer said, still having the obviously malfunctioning death-ray pointed at him. "But I think the Doctor should give up his life of crime, if he knows what's good for him."

"Billy?" Penny looked up at Dr Horrible who was glaring daggers at the hero. Sure the villain LOOKED a lot like her laundry buddy, but Billy was to sweet too attempt to murder someone, wasn't he?

There was a loud beeping that drew the attention of the three to the ray gun. Red sparks snapped and Dr Horrible saw what was going to happen in just seconds.

It was as if the freeze ray had reactivated only instead of freezing time , it slowed it down. The death ray was going to explode, and Penny was in the blast zone. Without a moment's hesitation, he tackled her to the ground just as the ray gun blew up, sending Captain Hammer flying into the stage. Pieces went flying everywhere from the gun, some striking Dr Horrible in the back as he shielded Penny from any harm. His hearing was slightly muffled from the explosion, he heard people screaming, probably the few reporters who had the courage to stay and watch. He lifted him self gently off of Penny, cradling her head in his hand. He felt a slight twinge of pain radiating from his right arm.

"Are you ok?" He muttered, concern filling his deep blue eyes as he looked her face over.

" Billy? It is you!" She responded recognizing the look of sadness and pain. She couldn't help but smiling at her friend. "Yes, I'm fine."

Relief filled Billy as he carefully got up off of Penny. He reached down to help her up. As she reached for his proffered hand, everyone's attention was drawn to the stage where Captain Hammer was bawling about pain. He was screaming in agony, something Dr Horrible never thought he'd ever get to see in his life, as he ran out the door calling for his mommy. He really hoped a reporter was recording, he'd pay top dollar to have that as his ring tone.

As soon as Penny was on her feet, that's when the reporters attacked.

"Dr Horrible! Dr Horrible!" One called out for his attention. "What are your plans now?"

Dr Horrible was taken aback. What WAS he going to do now? His initial plan was to cause fear, kill Hammer and take over LA. But at this point the plan was only 25% complete. His eye twitched. "Um."

"You'll never get away with this Doctor!" Penny cried out, surprising him. She threw herself against his chest, almost knocking him off balance, and moved his right arm up to her other shoulder.

"What?" He started, but was cut off when Penny kicked him in the shin. " Oh! That's what YOU think, little girl!" He growled in his 'evil' voice. He reached behind him to where his now dead freeze-ray was. Luckily Hammer knocked him close to it. "Stay back! No one else has to get hurt. Even someone like Captain Hammer's sweet girlfriend."

He leaned in close, to give the illusion of perhaps smelling her, but in actuality he whispered as quiet as possible, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you escape." Penny wordlessly whispered back, before calling out. " You won't get away with this, Captain Hammer will save me!"

Dr Horrible gave a maniacal laugh, one he finally perfected just the night before. "Did you miss the fact that your 'hero' ran away, like the coward he truely is? You, reporter person, write this down. If my demands are met, no one else has to get hurt."

The nervous reporter turned to a new page on his note pad and took down his demands: a non-discrept car with a full tank of gas, a clear path and the promise to not be tracked down or followed. And $1000 cash in unmarked non-sequential $20 bills. He kept his freeze-ray pointed at Penny's face, after making sure it wouldn't have the same issue as the death-ray, until an hour later his demands were met.

The two walked out, Dr Horrible keeping penny in front of him walking carefully to ensure that she wouldn't just get yanked out of his hands. This may not be his greatest heist, but it was far from over, and far from failure. He didn't have a driver's license so Penny climbed in the driver's seat. He was careful to not let anyone see his right shoulder, he knew it was bleeding from the shrapnel, but didn't know how bad. Considering he could barely move his right arm without feeling a great deal of pain, it was probably bleeding bad. Especially since he still felt a large piece of metal digging into his shoulder blade. She started the car after putting on her seatbelt and waited patiently for Billy to do the same. Then they drove off. He directed her to just drive aimlessly around randomly. Even tho he was promised to not be followed. He wouldn't put it past the LAPD to still follow at a distance.

After about fifteen minutes that nothing happened, he finally relaxed, exhaling the breath he had apparently been holding since leaving the new homeless shelter.

"Well that could have gone so much better." Billy sighed, pinching his nose. He realized it was broken, probably when Hammer punched him, then carefully put it right with a slight crunch. He took a deep breath after.

"It could have gone a lot worse too." Penny quipped in response. After a few more minutes of silence, she asked. "Billy, why DID you try to kill Captain Hammer?"

Dr Horrible rubbed at his shoulder, it wasn't dislocated but it definitely hurt. There had to be a bit of metal lodged in it, which would explain the sharp pain and wetness seeping into his sweater. Luckily he didn't just use any old lab coat for his costume.

"It was personal." He responded.

"Please, can you help me understand?"

Billy sighed. "Well, Hammer is my arch nemesis. Has been for a few years now."

Penny turned a corner still driving randomly thru the streets of LA. "So... You got tired of the rivalry?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. I mean yeah, I don't like getting beaten to a pulp, but I can forgive a few broken bones and bruises. Tho the constant dislocating of my SHOULDER I could do without. And I can even live with him constantly thwarting my crimes. But... It's what he did the other day at the laundromat that was the final straw." He felt his eye twitched just thinking about it.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked, chancing a glance as she drove.

He shook his head. "He was using you to get to me."

"How so?"

"Because I... I...have to make a phone call!" He shouted, patting his pockets looking for his flip phone. Sure it's old fashioned, but it's durable; after the third phone being smashed to bits during a fight with Captain Hammer, you switch to something that was less likely to be destroyed. He turned it on and saw he had seventeen missed calls, all from moist. He pressed the send button to call him back. The phone didn't even ring twice before it was answered.

"DOC!" His henchman friend answered, relief tinging his voice.

"Moist, my evil moisture buddy." He greeted back, the same way he always did.

"Doc, I was getting a little worried when you went off grid there."

Dr Horrible couldn't help but chuckle. Moist has been his henchman for a few years, and sure his moisture ability can be a little useless, he's stuck by him thru a lot. More than a henchman normally would.

"Sorry I'll explain everything later, including about this last heist. Listen, I need you to meet me at my... The lair in about thirty minutes. Prepare a C.H. kit, Code: Crimson."

"Wow, that bad?"

"Hmm. Not as bad as last time, but still pretty bad. I'll see you in a bit." Dr Horrible snapped the phone shut with a satisfactory click. He shifted in his seat to put the thing back in his pocket.

"C.H. kit?" Penny asked curious.

"I have multiple kits for when Hammer-jerk beats me. Each kit is for certain scenarios. I've got one for broken bones and dislocated shoulder. Crimson means he drew blood." He hoped she didn't ask to see where it was bleeding. She'd seen enough today, and with how wet his sweater felt, he was sure that the peice of death ray digging in his back was on the large side.

"I see." She responded. She waited a few minutes before asking again. "What were you saying before? About how Captain Hammer was using me to get to you?"

Billy hoped she wouldn't ask again. He swallowed, his mouth feeling very dry for some reason. "Because I... Flufblebubble."

"I'm sorry?" Penny asked gently.

Dammit, you have a nearly 200 IQ. You just defeated and humiliated Captain Hammer. And you still get tongue-tied? What kind of a genius are you? He took a deep breath and tried again. "Because I... Like you."

"Oh, well I like you too Billy." She gave him a pleasant smile, one that never failed at making his heart flutter.

"No Penny, I mean I... REALLY like you. Like, a lot. Maybe even... In love." His eye gave a slight twitch, as he stared at his fascinating gloves. He couldn't bring himself to look at Penny's face. If she was repulsed, or found it funny about his crush, he wanted to delay that as long as possible.

"Oh." She responded quietly, and pulled the car to the side of a quiet street. If she were going to run, he'd let her. She caught him off guard when she slipped her hand over his gloved one. He looked up, his eye giving another spasm. She gently cupped his face, smoothing her hand over the muscle; she gave him a kind smile. "That explains the boasting during his speech."

"He recognized me almost immediately at the laundromat. And for someone with his iq, he realized my feelings pretty quick too. What he said, it was infuriating. 'I'll give her the night of her life, just because you want her.' and then went on about... " He ground his teeth. Hammer was just so vulgar about it, he couldn't even finish the story.

The revelation was startling. She never realized how cruel Hammer actually was, and then thought back at the subtle bits of his personality during their dates, especially when he was showing his 'command center.'

"I had no idea." She said with a frown. Billy looked up, even frowning she looked cute.

"He's real good at hiding it. But I can see it a mile away. It's people like him, who think they're 'good guys' when they're not is why I want to bring social change to the world."

"I see. I'd love to learn more about you're dream." Penny gave a smile before starting to drive again.

It seemed to be safe enough, no signs of cops or Captain idiot, so Billy gave her a cross street that was three blocks from his apartment.

"I'd love to tell you more about it." He said tiredly.

"Will you be there on laundry day?" She asked pulling over.

"I'll see you there, under the dryers." He replied, and unbuckled his seatbelt. Before he could move, Penny gave him a quick peck on the cheek, catching him completely off guard. He then carefully climbed out the car, carefully keeping his back away from her sight. "See you later, Penny ."

She smiled at him, saying "Head up Billy-buddy." Before driving off.

Dr Horrible placed his hand on his cheek. Did that just happen? He didn't know how long he was standing there, but he ducked into an alley before someone saw him. He made it to his apartment unscathed, and unfollowed. The second he locked his door, he collapsed against the door.

"Doc!" Moist ran over to help his friend, hesitating before actually touching him as the last time he got the doc's coat wet he yelled at him.

"It's fine Moist. This coat won't be worn again until I can patch it. Just help me with this death-ray in my back." Dr Horrible said weakly.

Moist helped his boss into the bathroom where he helped clean the wound. This was actually where his power was really useful. He cleaned and stitched the wound on Horrible's back with relative ease. It wasn't even super deep, so there shouldn't be too much issue in healing. As he worked, Dr Horrible told about the not so successful yet not as much as a failure of a heist.

"So what now?" Moist asked as he cleaned up the bathroom. Billy slipped on a new sweatshirt, then went to soak the blood soaked coat in cold water.

"Wait I guess. For the news to reveal their side of what happened. Hopefully by then my coat will be clean so I can make a post."

...

They didn't have to wait long. The newspaper had an article which in three days and it was relatively close tothe truth.

Blog entry:

"Muwahahaha. " He started with his now perfected laugh. "So my loyal viewers, I'm sure you've heard by now what went down at the homeless shelter yesterday afternoon. Either from word of mouth, or from today's newspaper."

He held up the newspaper which had a picture of him, from the person he told to do a blog. The title of the article read "Dr Horible crashes homeless shelter, kidnaps hero's girlfriend.

"Yesterday's heist didn't go exactly as according to my original plan. There was a miscalculation on the capacity of wonderflonium, as well as just how resistant Corporate Tool would be to death. That's something to work on down the road. As it is, I outright humiliated him for once. When he snatched the ray from my hands, he thought to use it on me but HA. I remotely detonated it of course. Obviously my devices have fail safes on them. " Something he was going to start doing. " He ran crying like a baby when that happened. It was the best sound I've ever heard in my life. "And his little girlfriend. She was such a sweetheart helping me escape, not that she had a choice."

He wondered if Penny was watching? According to the article the car she drove was found 5 miles outside of LA and Penny had claimed to have no recollection of how she got there. The police chalked it up to him using a memory wipe ray on her. Not a bad idea for an invention. He'd made a mental note to work on one.

"Such a shame I had to erase her memory like that. But it had to be done. The tool I used I wasn't ready to reveal, as it's far from complete, but I certainly couldn't have let Captain Hammer's GIRLFRIEND know where I went." He gave the camera a wink. " I'll let you guys know the status of that little invention as it comes along." Of course he would now have to start making that; but that's easy for the likes of him. "No word from the league yet about the heist. I know they want me to kill someone to get in, but I would think that public humiliation would be a nice start. At least SHE finally is starting to see the truth about Captain Hammer." He gave a shrug. " Anyways viewers, it's laundry day. Peace, but you know. Not literally." He gave a sideways peace symbol and turned off his computer.

...

Billy changed into civilian clothes and grabbed his detergent and walked down the street to Coin Wash. He smiled when he saw Penny just starting a load. She looked up at the sound of tingling bells and smiled when she saw it was her laundry buddy. He started up a load in the machine next to her's. After that was done, they sat in their usual bench near the window. Penny pulled out a surprise from within her laundry basket: two froyos. Billy kicked himself for not thinking of stopping there first. They sat in quiet happiness for a few minutes, the only sounds from the washers. Billy decided to break the silence first.

"So, how are things with Captain Cheesy?" He asked, swallowing his yogurt.

Penny looked a bit sheepish. "Ok I guess. I actually broke up with him yesterday."

Billy's heart skipped a beat. He tried to keep the joy out of his voice. "Oh? How did that go down?"

"Well, he seemed really upset. He actually accused me of using him for getting the shelter. I told him leaving me in the clutches of a madman and his behavior all together showed me what kind of a person he was. I'm sorry that I didn't see it sooner Billy." She ate another bite of her yogurt.

"I don't blame you, Penny. I've dealt with his type my whole life. They're really good and hiding their true intentions. Especially like politicians."

Penny hummed.

"So what are you going to do now that you're single?"

"I don't know. There IS somebody that has caught my attention." She smiled around her spoon.

"Oh yeah?" Billy's heart pounded.

"Mhm. He's smart, kind, And really good looking."

"Is he now?" Billy started feeling a bit happier than he has in a while. "Do I know him?"

"I think so. Would be awkward if you didn't. The only downside to him is that he wants to take over the world."

"Not just take over the world, put it in control of better people. The world is a mess, I just want to rule it to fix it."

"How are you sure I was talking about you?" She gave him a playful smile. She chuckled when his face immediately fell.

"Oh... I... Was just..." He rambled in a mumble, only to be stopped when she placed a hand over his lips.

"Of course it's you silly. I'd still like to know more about you're plans about social change. I watched a few of your videos, but I'd like to know more and understand why the Evil League of Evil is the way to go."

Before Billy could start, there was a buzz indicating that the washers were done, so they threw away their empty froyo containers and loaded their wet clothes into dryers. After that they sat near the dryers, enjoying the warmth, and Billy went on to explain how the ELE can help him change the world. She understood alot of where he was coming from, but really couldn't condone killing innocent people. He understood that. He wasn't all for killing either. It wasn't elegant or creative. But if he could take people down from the inside?

They continued even thru the point their clothes were dry and folded. Even until it was closing time for the laundromat. Penny had ideas, some really good ones too. As he headed towards his apartment he wondered how she would feel about being his henchman. Henchwoman? He smiled to himself as he climbed up to his apartment. He'd ask her tonight. When they went on their first date.


End file.
